Aoi Hitomi Blue Eyes
by Khellamendra Dueir
Summary: It's a rare HagaRyuzaki fic. That's right I've written one. It's based after Haga loses to Jounouchi in the Battle Royale.


Anyway as for this story I actually wrote a pretty nice non R rated story. I have been wanting to write this pairing for a long time. I have never seen a Haga/Ryuzaki story ever and so I thought they deserve one too by God and so I wrote and I wrote, and I took a break for soup then I wrote some more and then finished it. So here it is a rare HagaxRyuzaki aka Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor! Woo!

Edited for bad spelling and grammar. Still not happy with it and I might completely rewrite it but I'm not sure.

Aoi Hitomi (Blue Eyes)

By: Khellamendra Dueir

He had lost.

He, the national champion of Japan, had lost to some commoner. And not just any commoner, the most annoying boy in all of Japan, Jounouchi Katsuya. How could this have happened?He had planned it all out, even using that stupid brat to sabotage that idiot's deck but still he had lost. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't possible.

He stared at the ground dejected as he felt hot tears threaten to fall, clutching at his pants in an attempt to stop the humiliating drops of water. He wasn't about to cry in front of them no matter what. He, Insector Haga, the national champion of Japan was not about to give those fools another reason to mock him. That heartless bastard Jounouchi Katsuya was already getting a kick out of mocking him for the victory he had just stolen from him. Even his cruel friends were having fun making fun of him.

It wasn't fair!

He tried to shut out the happy voices of that boy and his friends but he wasn't able. This couldn't have happened. What went wrong? He chocked down a sob and stood up. He couldn't take it anymore.

He ran.

The green haired boy ran, trying to put as much distance between himself and those foolish people. He felt the tears again and quickly wiped them before anyone else could see. Idiots, all of them idiots! This was unthinkable that he could have lost, it was just not happening. A sob managed to escape his lips again as he ducked into the nearby alley ignoring where he was going. All he could think about was what had just happened. It wasn't possible.

As he turned a corner to disappear deeper into the safety of the alley he ran right into someone.

Haga fell back and hit the ground from the impact of running into the person in his way. He didn't bother to look to see who it was, he just wanted to get away from everyone. The green haired boy was now embarrassed that someone had seen him in this state and he knew he looked pretty pathetic with his face red and tears running down his face but right now he didn't care. Quickly jumping up, he moved to run past whoever had run into him and was surprised when an hand grabbed his arm. He was jerked back a little and tensed as he looked up into the person's face afraid it was another bully ready to torment him. He was surprised to see a pair of confused brown eyes staring down at him from behind familiar amethyst bangs. "R...Ryuzaki?" Haga blinked as he finally recognized the Dinosaur duelist. His face turned a darker shade of red and he looked away, ashamed of how weak he looked at that moment in front of the boy he had once defeated.

Ryuzaki looked down at the green haired boy who was trying his best not to start crying. Actually it seemed as if he had been crying which was actually rather disturbing. Especially after how confident Haga always came off as. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Haga tried to free himself from Ryuzaki's grip but the taller boy wouldn't let go. "It's none of your business. Now let go you incompetent brute." He tried to sound more like himself but his voice cracked and sounded more squeaky then he would have liked. Eventually he gave up on trying to free himself and just stared at the ground, about to start crying again despite his best effort not to.

The brunette blinked as he looked at the down-cast insect duelist who's face was scrunched up as he tried not to cry in front of the dino duelist. Pulling the other boy in front of him, Ryuzaki reached out and turned Haga's head toward his own. He didn't understand what he was doing but he couldn't just stand here and let Haga cry. After all if anyone else found out... He knew Haga's image was everything to him and here someone could walk by and find them. "Hey I don't know what happened but we can't stay here alright?" He blinked surprised at the softness of his voice. Well now wasn't the time to think about it.

He turned and headed farther into the alleyway away from prying eyes and ears. Haga followed silently, his eyes on the ground, getting more embarrassed with each step. His mind continuously ran the duel and his defeat through his mind, over and over. A sob escaped his lips and he didn't notice Ryuzaki's hand on his arm moving him farther from the main city. However, Ryuzaki heard Haga's distress and pulled him around a corner and then let him go. Haga just stood where he was not even bother to notice they weren't walking anymore. "Now tell me what happened." Ryuzaki did his best to look strict with the shorter boy but then Haga flung himself into Ryuzaki's arms sobbing. He stood there, silent from the shock of having the usually obnoxious and over confidant boy in his arms crying, before wrapping his arms around him and holding him for a moment.

Eventually Haga managed to calm down long enough to explain to Ryuzaki the previous events from his plan, to the duel, to what happened afterwards while the taller boy stood there listening. He couldn't believe the way those creeps had acted toward Haga especially that foolish blonde. Well he'd get his in the end, Ryuzaki would make sure of that but now he had to get Haga to cheer up. At least it seemed the green haired boy had quieted down somewhat, and had taken to just sniffling but he was still attached to Ryuzaki's shirt and Ryuzaki's cheeks ended up getting warm at the closeness. He closed his eyes for a moment to clear his thoughts as he gently detached Haga from his shirt.

"Don't worry about those idiots we'll get them eventually. They won't get away with this." Ryuzaki hoped he sounded more confident than he was. "Really?" Haga asked unsure as to how valid Ryuzaki's words really were. "Of course. Trust me." Ryuzaki gave Haga a big grin. "We'll beat them for sure, after all we're national champions." Those words seeemed to do the trick as Haga rubbed his arm over his eyes to wipe away the tears and gave Ryuzaki a cute, childish smile that he knew no one had seen on Haga before.

"Ryu?"

Ryuzaki was brought out of his thoughts at the unusual use of his name and looked at the blue eyed boy just as Haga reached up and pulled him down to his level as his softly kissed him before letting go and stared at the ground again, his cheeks red.

"Thank you"

Ryuzaki's cheeks turn a similar shade once more before he smiled as he walked back toward the city again. As he passed Haga, his hand grasped the shorter boy's taking a surprised Haga with him. As they neared the end of the alley he turned and smiled back at the unsure insect duelist. It seemed that was all he needed to feel better, sighing in relief.

"No problem now lets go pay them back!"


End file.
